Dark Siblings
by willowmoon88
Summary: A girl meets her tragic end. but is given the option to live in another world. Ryan Chenney is new to earth-land will she regret her decision or enjoy her new life and the opportunity given to her. -self-insert fanfic-


"bye Logan! Ill see you tomorrow!" I yell as I'm running down the street to get home. Its pouring rain but I only live a few blocks away. I quickly grab my back pack and put it over my head. I really don't need to catch a cold a few days before school starts. Water is splashing on my jeans as I run. I turn a corner and I stop in my tracks, a man in a dark jacket is holding a gun to a woman's face and demanding her belongings. At this moment my feet work ahead of my brain, I slowly walk through puddles trying not to splash the water and try to get behind the man before he notices me. But to no avail the woman glances at me and the man notices and switches targets. He points the gun towards me. His face is twisted with a sick grin and the other woman doesn't matter to him anymore. Instead of him walking towards me though, he fires five rounds into my chest and I go down. The last thing I see is him running away and the woman running towards me.

A blinding light is the next thing I see. Something i shouldn't be seeing because I'm dead and I know it.

"what the hell?" is the only thing that escapes my mouth out if the millions of things going through my mind. The first thing I realize is that I'm laying down, so I stand up to look around to see where I am what I saw was amazing. I'm standing in the middle of I gigantic library. The second thing I realize is that im not covered in holes or in my own clothes, instead I am in a simple white strapless dress. A small boy with messy blond hair, wearing a white tux, stands in front of me with a book in his hands. A book with my name, birthday, and today's date on it. What a sad story dead at 16.

"hello Mickey. Glad you could join me." His voice is too enthusiastic for the situation we're in. He looks at me and holds out his hand.

"come with me please."

"wait a second kid, who are you and why am I here, im dead aren't I?" a million scenarios are running through my head at the moment and I can feel a panic attack coming on.

"its okay miss, I assure you there is nothing to be worried about I just need to you to follow me." His voice is calmer than before. His smaller hand grabs ahold of mine and he pulls me toward a room with a bring light emitting from it. I have to close my eyes because the light is blinding, but once we get inside the room the light dies down and in front of us is a giant monitor with my name and information on it.

"all of your questions will be answered shortly I assure you, but please tell me what you remember. It would help me explain things." He says as he pulls up a chair and gestures for me to take a seat. He does the same with a chair across from mine.

"well, I remember walking home from Logan's house and seeing a woman being mugged but before I could stop the man from doing anything he shoots me and then I woke up here. A lot of my other memories are hazy." I finish, he types a few things into the monitor and a loading screen pops up. The bar on the screen doesn't move though it just sits at zero percent. Then the boy begins talking.

"well Mickey, to answer your questions, yes, you are dead. As to where you are this is a space between your world and the afterlife. I am here as a representative of what a lot of you humans call God and I judge what happens to you from here. I have read your life story." He taps the book in his lap and I mutter something along the lines of it being boring which makes the boy giggle. "and with your 'boring' story telling me that you weren't a bad person and the way you passed wasn't from doing something bad, stupid yes, evil in any way, no. I have decided to grant you a wish of where you want to go." The boy stops speaking and continues to look at me waiting for a response. So many things are running through my mind but one in particular stays in my thoughts.

"could I be sent to a fictional world like say from a book without it affecting the actual book?"

"yes, and with that statement and what I read in your story you are speaking of anime aren't you?"

"yeah."

"well which one would you like to be sent to?" he says and im waiting for any signs of that being a joke, but its not. He's being completely serious. Im having a dilemma though I watched way too much anime before I died, and I love them all. Two main anime stick out because their worlds are livable unlike that of 'attack on titan' and 'Another'. Fullmetal alchemist or fairy tail. Easy.

"Fairy Tail, I choose to be sent to the world of Fairy tail." I spoke. I tried not to be too excited. I looked back at the boy and his smile could not get any bigger. He typed a few more words on the monitor and the loading bar went up 10 percent.

"what time exactly would you like to appear in this world. And to be clear everything happens the same as it does in the anime, but you will be able to alter timelines. It will not show up in the show or manga because it is a completely different universe and it will continue after the manga itself ends." He states before looking at me. Again, waiting for my response.

"well my answer also ties in with magic I wish to have." I wait for an okay from him before I continue. He nods, and I finish my answer

"well I would like to be born around the time the younger dragon slayers are born so I could be a dragon slayer." As I finish he is typing into his monitor again and the bar goes up to twenty percent.

"alright now time to be specific, would you like to have a relation with one of the slayers, like siblings? This also affects how you look but you can make adjustments." He says still looking at the monitor.

"id love to be the twin sister of rogue, but since nobody knows what their parents look like id like to have one red eye and one blue eye. I think heterochromia is so cool" I respond. And try to hold in my excitement for his response.

"if that is what you wish it can be arranged." I try not to squeal with excitement. This is happening way too fast. He types more into the monitor and the bar jumps to fifty percent.

"these are the last 2 questions, what kind of dragon slaying magic do you wish to have, and would you like to take anything from this world with you?" his last question hit me like a ton of bricks. What was I going to take with me a lot of the things I own are not a possibility in fairy tail until the one-year gap near the end.

"id like to have 'fear dragon slaying magic', and as to what id like to bring along, could I have some way of taking my music with me. I also don't want that to get destroyed. I've thought about the cons of this magic and I don't think I could go very long without music."

"I understand. The best possible way would be to have a small phone-like lacrima with unlimited music from this world as well as have it adapt to battles and your magic. With earbuds of course. And not even Zeref could destroy it much like Natsu's scarf" He finishes speaking and types the last few things in the monitor and the bar reaches ninety nine percent.

"well mickey any last questions before I press enter?" he says looking away from the monitor and looking directly at me.

"well just one, do I get to keep my memories of my other life?" I asked not sure if I want to hear his response.

"you get to keep most of them, but." My heart drops at that word.

"any memory of this universe like who people are and events that will take place will come in premonitions or short flashes. To avoid to many changes in the timeline. But since I will be starting you off years after you would be born with direct relations to someone some memories will be implanted into your mind, so you know about what's going on. And memories from you past life will be in video form on your lacrima." With that he hovers his hand over the enter button.

"I did enjoy your company mickey and I wish you luck in your next life." He presses the small button and my body starts to glow and can feel myself getting smaller and just before everything goes blank I hear the boy say one more thing

"almost forgot your name is no longer mickayla, its Ryan Chenney!" with those last words I fade away.

Waking up in weird places is going to be a norm for me isn't it?


End file.
